List of Monsters vs. Aliens characters
This is a list of characters from the movie Monsters vs. Aliens and other spin-off related. Monsters Each of the main five characters are modeled after classic movie monsters.The Monsters That Inspired ‘Monsters vs. Aliens, BROOKS BARNES, March 19, 2009 https://www.nytimes.com/2009/03/22/movies/22sbar.html?_r=0 Susan Murphy Susan Murphy, also called "Ginormica", (Reese Witherspoon in films and Riki Lindhome on television) is a normal woman who is hit by a radioactive meteor on her wedding day, causing her to mutate and grow to a height of . In addition to her size, she is amazingly strong and has a resistance to energy attacks. She serves as the film's central character. She appears in the Halloween special Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space. She makes a cameo in a cliffhanger at the beginning of Night of the Living Carrots. She is based on the protagonist from Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. B.O.B. (Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate) B.O.B. (Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate) (Seth Rogen in the film and specials, Dave B. Mitchell in Madagascar Kartz and Eric Edelstein in the television series) is an indestructible gelatinous mass created when a genetically-altered tomato was injected with a chemically-altered ranch dessert topping, the resulting goo gaining some form of consciousness. His greatest strength lies in his ability to digest any substance and being indestructible. His one weakness is that his mutation did not give him a brain. In the video game, B.O.B. has no arms. It is revealed in "Night of the Living Carrots" that he had a fear of carrots due to being force-fed carrot puree in his youth and at the end of the short was turned into a giant, zombie carrot. He is based on The Blob. Dr. Cockroach Ph.D Dr. Cockroach Ph.D (Hugh Laurie in the film, B.O.B.'s Big Break and Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, James Horan in Night of the Living Carrots and video game, and Chris O'Dowd in the TV series) is a brilliant but mad scientist who built a pod-like invention to give humans the survival abilities of a cockroach, experimenting on himself, and now has a giant cockroach's head, the ability to climb up walls, and high resistance to physical damage. He has a tendency to eat garbage and laugh maniacally. He is based on The Fly. The Missing Link The Missing Link (Will Arnett in the film, video game, B.O.B.'s Big Break, and Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, David Kaye in Night of the Living Carrots, and Diedrich Bader in the TV series) is a 20,000-year-old fish-ape hybrid who was found frozen and thawed out, only to escape and wreak havoc at his old lagoon habitat. He behaves as a macho jock most of the time, but is out of shape. He is an expert martial-artist and leads the team in attacks. According to director Conrad Vernon, The Missing Link isn't based on any classic movie monster, although he does bear a lot of resemblances to the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Insectosaurus Insectosaurus (often referred to as "Insecto") (Conrad Vernon), a grub that was transformed by nuclear radiation into a monster with the ability to shoot silk out of its nose. She is a giant monster silkworm that cannot speak clearly, and is mesmerized by bright lights (usually used to lead her to other locations); For the longest time Link thought Insectosaurus was a male, after the emergence from the cocoon it was discover she was actually a female. The Missing Link can clearly understand what Insectosaurus is saying. As Butterflyosaurus, she has wings and is able to fly and becomes the Monsters mode of transportation. Characteristics are similar to the giant creature in The Angry Red Planet and Mothra The Invisible Man An adaptation of Griffin, from The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells, is mentioned (and eventually appears on the apparently empty chair where he died) in the film and has a brief cameo in the ending of B.O.B.'s Big Break. Man-Beast The Man-Beast is a Werewolf that was originally meant to join Team Monster. Zombies A horde of zombies were captured during an outbreak, but they never became members of Team Monster. Aliens The aliens and alien robots from the movie and TV show are listed here. Gallaxhar Gallaxhar (Rainn Wilson) is an evil alien overlord who hopes to take over Earth. Gallaxhar's Computer Gallaxhar's Computer (Amy Poehler) is a user-friendly computer that follows his orders. Giant Robot Probe Artificially intelligent robots on board Gallaxhar's ship sent to Earth after the quantoinum was detected. Mutant Pumpkins The Mutant Pumpkins are the antagonists of Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space. They were created by an unknown alien that saturated Farmer Jeb's pumpkin patch with a green mutagenic substance. Zombie Carrots The Zombie Carrots are the antagonists of Night of the Living Carrots. Created when Link absentmindedly scares a surviving pumpkin that was standing over a carrot patch in the garden of Susan's parents' home, causing a carrot to absorb the same green goo that mutated the pumpkins and turn into a zombie carrot. Sqweep's Teacher Sqweep's Teacher is a minor character seen on a few episodes. Pip Pip is Sqweep's financial planner working for Epsilon-11 Allowance Management. He is the same species as Sqweep in dark blue. He came to Earth to collect payment after the monsters and Coverton spent a large amount of money from Sqweep's piggy bank account. Zed-7 Epsilon Attack Plushy Toy An aggressive plushy that appears in "The Toy from Another World". Leprechaun Leprechaun is a small luck granting indestructible alien known as a Leprechonian that has anger-management issues. It was originally believed by Monger, Coverton, and the other monsters to be classified as a monster which Link uses to gain good luck. The Internet The Internet is an alien who is literally the Internet. Coverton Coverton (Jeff Bennett) is a psychokinetic alien who is the main antagonist of the TV series that uses a floating chair for transportation. He is the team leader of Team Alien. Coverlord Coverlord (or Grand Coverlord) is the main antagonist of the television series who wishes to take over Earth. He sends Coverton to Earth. Coverlord is seen as a mute, faceless, green cloud. Sqweep Sqweep (Haley Tju) is an adorable, intelligent alien child who has come to Earth to write a report on Earth's dominant species for school. Sta'abi Sta'abi (Gillian Jacobs) is a hotheaded female alien from a warrior/hunting culture and Link's love interest. Highly aggressive and quick to take matters into her own hands, she is offended by apologies and answers best to aggression. She also fails to understand certain Earth customs, such as emotions. Vornicarn A rambunctious semi-sentient alien, Vornicarn hatched on Earth and briefly incubated inside Link's nose before emerging, rampaging around Area Fifty-Something until Sta'abi captured and tamed him to be her loyal hunting companion. Space Monsters and the unidentifiable Zombie Moon Ape When the monsters are watching a horror film called Attack Of The Zombie Moon Ape, Sqweep watches it in secret to gain extra credit. Becoming sleep deprived because of it, Sqweep invents a memory extractor to extract the memory of the Moon Ape, which escapes into reality where it terrorizes Area fifty-Something. Smarty A smart phone Dr. C brings to life and adopts as his own son. Robots Robot characters Aero Tank and Unstoppabot appear in some episodes. Humans *General Warren R. Monger (Kiefer Sutherland in the film, Fred Tatasciore in the video game and by Kevin Michael Richardson in the TV series) is a military leader who runs a top secret facility where monsters are kept. He plans to fight the invading aliens with the imprisoned monsters. *President Hathaway (Stephen Colbert in the film and James Patrick Stuart in the TV series) is the impulsive and dim-witted President of the United States. He doesn't appear in Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, but is seen on a picture frame holding an astronaut helmet. *Derek Dietl (Paul Rudd in the film and Nolan North on television) is a local weatherman and Susan's ex-fiancé. He jumps at whatever opportunity he has to boost his career. * Carl Murphy (Jeffrey Tambor) Susan's father. * Wendy Murphy (Julie White), Susan's mother. References Monsters vs. Aliens Category:CGI characters Category:Animated characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009 Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters Category:Monsters vs. Aliens (franchise)